


Спелые смоквы

by Mister_Key



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, Stony Bingo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Название: Спелые смоквыАвтор: Mister_KeyЦитата: — Просто Старк прав!— Ну точно, настал конец света…Размер: 2700Пейринг/Персонажи: Тони Старк, Азирафель, Кроули, Небула и Стив Роджерс как негаснущая звездаРейтинг: GКатегория: дженЖанр: драма, кроссовер с "Благие Знаменья" Т. ПратчеттаВселенная: MCU, АУПредупреждения: много отсылок к текстам соответствующей тематики и мало пейринга, но всё о любви





	Спелые смоквы

Ничто не радует и не огорчает так же сильно, как сбывшиеся дурные предчувствия или, ещё скорее, дурные предзнаменования, и потому Тони совершенно не удивился, увидев в плывущей пустоте за окном чужого корабля парня без скафандра. Белокурый и круглощёкий, он явно не испытывал проблем с нехваткой кислорода, да и безвоздушность огромного пространства не грозила разорвать его изнутри, предварительно заморозив до состояния хрупкой льдышки.

Галлюцинации. Вроде бы он читал что-то насчёт влияния гипоксии, и если так, то нечему удивля…

Видение недовольно нахмурилось в его сторону, подплыло к стеклу снаружи и весьма отчётливо постучалось, требуя обратить на себя внимание. Из нагрудного кармашка старомодного и очень классического пиджака торчал уголок идеально выглаженного носового платка, голубые глаза строго и осуждающе смотрели на Тони сквозь стёкла круглых очков в тонкой золотой оправе, а пухлые губы недовольно искривились, как будто непрошеный гость пытался всем видом выразить осуждение.

— Могу я, наконец, войти? — светски поинтересовался он.

Точно галлюцинация. До сих пор никто не говорил _изнутри_ его головы, если не считать вмешательства Ванды и отдельных, особенно удачных, ругательных оборотов в исполнении Пеппер— эти застревали в голове, как репьи в собачьем хвосте. Впрочем, Тони кивнул: а что ещё оставалось?

Кудрявый тип воспринял это как должное и подлетел так близко, что Тони яснее ясного видел веснушки у него на носу. Точно такие были у Стива… ох, зачем он вспомнил? Как будто дела без того были недостаточно плохи!

Впрочем, через секунду Тони забыл даже о Роджерсе. Не каждый день видишь, как твоя собственная галлюцинация, результат нехватки кислорода и переутомления, без всяких усилий проходит сквозь трёхдюймовый прозрачный сплав, от которого даже мелкие камешки-метеороиды отскакивают, не оставляя следа.

Тони уставился на диковинный феномен и, повинуясь любопытству, пересилившему даже предельную усталость истощения, потыкал в него пальцем. Он сам не знал, чего ждёт: что палец пройдёт насквозь и уткнётся в переборку? Что рука вообще откажется подниматься? Что галлюцинация окажется последним, что он увидит в своей нелепой жизни?

Палец упёрся в перламутровую пуговицу на жилете и, помедлив немного, соскользнул к кармашку, наткнулся на серебряную цепочку и тугую луковицу часов.

— Работа Бреге, — веско сообщила галлюцинация. — «Мария-Антуанетта» — возможно, ты слышал о них. Их словно на небесах делали.

Тони слабо кивнул. Всё, что он помнил о брегетах, укладывалось в понятия «старомодный» и «неоправданно дорогой, и притом без интернета». Впрочем, сил не было даже удивляться, а язык намертво приварился к нёбу от жажды. Тони попытался им пошевелить — безрезультатно, — и снова потыкал пальцем в пухловатый живот под щегольским лазоревым жилетом.

— О, конечно, — спохватился владелец часов. Кончики его ушей порозовели от смущения, и он сунул руку куда-то себе за спину, пошевелил губами и протянул Тони бутылку кока-колы. — Гм. Предполагалось, что это будет родниковая вода или, на крайний случай, вино. Странно, странно.

Тони не слушал. Галлюцинация или нет, неважно: если ему суждено умереть такой дурацкой смертью, он умрёт, как следует напившись. Пробка поддалась, шипящая пена ударила во все стороны, горло закололо пузырьками, и сладкая химическая отрава полилась в глотку. 

— Оооо…

— Неужели это можно пить? — пробормотал тип и принялся рыться в кармане. Выудил пару лайковых оперных перчаток, театральный бинокль — Тони окончательно уверился в том, что его навестила человеческая версия Белого Кролика, — и, наконец, добыл горстку чего-то, что походило на плохой стиральный порошок, взявшийся комками от воды, разве что пахло поприятней. — Вот. Съешь это. 

Тони изучил содержимое пухлой ладони. От внимательного взгляда оно не стало выглядеть ни на йоту менее подозрительным, и всё-таки он взял один комочек и бросил его в рот. 

Через секунду он выпучил глаза и торопливо подставил ладонь, даже не постыдившись своей жадности. Что бы ни предложил ему незваный гость, это было лучше любого шедевра молекулярной, да и любой другой, кухни — и было слишком поздно переживать о том, что невзрачный порошок может оказаться каким-нибудь экзотическим наркотиком. 

— Помирать — так с музыкой, — пробормотал Тони, одним махом проглотив угощение и всё ещё чувствуя на языке ни с чем не сравнимый вкус: тут тебе и шоколадное мороженое в первый день каникул, и молодое вино из только что вскрытой бочки, и яблоки, и виноград, и смоквы… стоп, что такое смоквы? Он их в жизни не пробовал… или пробовал? 

— О нет, немедленной кончины можете не опасаться, хотя, конечно, Его воля превыше всего,— непонятно заявил его визави. — И пробовал, конечно, это то же самое, что инжир. Изумительно сочетается с сырами.

— Ты перемещаешься в космосе, читаешь мои мысли, — ошалело констатировал Тони. — И к тому же гурман. Кто ты, чёрт возьми? Марсианин?

Кудрявый тип отчётливо поморщился. 

— Могу я попросить тебя не поминать нечистого? Это… расстраивает. Азирафель, Ангел Восточных Врат, к твоим услугам — хотя, если говорить начистоту, а иначе я и не умею в силу своего происхождения…

Тони затряс головой и поразился тому, что она не болит. Нигде не ныло, иссушающая жажда отступила, как море перед Моисеем… тьфу ты, господи!

— Так уже лучше, но Его имя тоже не стоит упоминать всуе, — наставительно сказал сумасшедший тип, представившийся ангелом. Да ещё и Восточных Врат — значит, были и Западные, и… погодите-ка, Врата чего? Если существуют ангелы… 

— Конечно, — мягко улыбнулся кудрявый ангелок, вовсе не похожий на голозадых амуров и суровых крылатых парней с мечами наголо. — Рай тоже существует. И ад. И Его провидение, и…

— Стой, — Тони выставил ладонь. Даже от такого маленького движения тело просто запело каждой мышцей. — Это какой-то новый уровень «Книги Мормонов», с полным погружением. Пока я не рехнулся, давай зайдём с другой стороны. Чего тебе надо?

Румяный Азирафель поднял светлые брови, и Тони немедленно почувствовал себя гадким мальчишкой, не проникшим в великий прекрасный Замысел. Ужасное это, оказывается, чувство: когда кто-то присматривает за тобой так тщательно, что вольно или невольно пробирается тебе в мысли и даже вынуждает их меняться — слегка, ненамеренно, как меняются траектории частиц вблизи тяжёлого объекта, — но всё-таки!

— Конечно же, предотвратить конец света, — произнёс Азирафель торжественно, когда понял, что Тони не торопится с ответом. — Я всё знаю о тебе, сэр Энтони из рода Старков, и мы союзники. Ты тоже не хочешь, чтобы Земля опять стала безвидна и пуста, и ты великий рыцарь в сияющих латах, так что по праву…

— Э-э-э… — попытался Тони, но ангел не слышал никого, кроме себя, как тетерев на току.

— …носишь почётное имя Величайшего Защитника Земли, — закончил Азирафель и уставился на Тони выжидающе. — Понимаю, сейчас ты в тяжёлом положении, застряв в этой ловушке, но ангелы частенько приходили на помощь достойным лю…

Прежде чем Тони успел что-либо возразить, в рубке хлопнуло, потянуло дымом с отчётливым серным запашком, и в тесном пространстве появился долговязый тощий тип, затянутый в хорошо сшитый чёрный костюм.

— Ангел! — рявкнул тип. — Ты что, не мог оставить хотя бы чёртову записку?!

— День открытых дверей, — пробормотал Тони, подавив желание протереть глаза. — В сумасшедшем доме, — прибавил он, потому что это была правда.

— Кроули, я занят, — ответил Азирафель и отчего-то порозовел. — И не ругайся!

— О, а вот это знакомо, — Тони перевёл взгляд на нового гостя и поинтересовался, — тоже ангел?

— Падший, — лаконично ответил тот и поправил чёрные очки. — Ну, вернее, сползший, но это неважно. Ангел, мы договаривались: уходишь — оставляй, чёрт возьми…

Азирафель заткнул пухлыми пальцами пламенеющие уши, и несколько секунд Кроули ругался впустую. 

— Послушайте, парни, — не выдержал Тони. — Конец света, помните? С него началось.

Кроули кивнул. 

— С-с-с-снова, — произнёс он, мелькнув раздвоенным языком. — Только у нас-с-с вс-с-сё наладилос-с-сь…

— Дорогой мой! — воскликнул Азирафель, и Тони мгновенно уверился в двух вещах. Первая: эти двое были… ну, вместе. Везёт же некоторым: как они ни были различны между собой, а всё-таки сумели договориться. 

Вторая мысль была куда более практической.

Союзники. Кто бы ни были его странные гости — им тоже нисколько не хотелось конца света. Посмотреть хоть на модный костюм от Бриони, который Кроули носил так, словно в нём родился, и никаких сомнений не оставалось: ангелы или нет, падшие или не позволившие себе сползти, оба они хотели сохранить Землю, и, значит…

— Эй. Эге-гей! — Тони тут же убедился, что довольно трудно докричаться до людей — или ангелов, неважно, — занятых самозабвенной, привычной и, без сомнения, доставляющей массу удовольствия грызнёй. Пришлось включить командный голос. — Ребята! Ангелы, демоны, прочие паранормальные сущности, приём!

Кроули перестал крутить перламутровую пуговицу на чужом пиджаке и отпустил Азирафеля. Тони показалось, что тот вздохнул с облегчением и капелькой разочарования, но вспомнил о деле.

— Да-да. Конечно. Конец света. Его следует предотвратить!

— Именно, — подтвердил Кроули. — Один раз нам уже удалос-с-сь…

— Только один? — искренне удивился Тони. — Что-то слабовато.

Воцарилась нехорошая тишина. Потом Азирафель вздохнул и сообщил с видом человека, изрекающего окончательную, вечную, исполненную глубочайших смыслов истину:

— Тебе нельзя терять надежды, Тони. Слышишь? Нельзя терять надежды, никогда. И особенно — тебе, потому что от тебя зависит очень многое.

Тони перевёл взгляд на Кроули: тот казался одновременно поражённым и смирившимся.

— И… что дальше? — осторожно уточнил Тони, пытаясь понять, как бы на происходящее отреагировал, к примеру, Стрэндж. Сложил бы пальцы домиком и заявил, что именно это и имел в виду, говоря о вероятностях? Поднял бы визитёров на смех? Принял бы героическую позу с развевающимся плащом? Впрочем, героические позы — это скорее к Роджерсу… проклятье, снова вспомнил, и снова не ко времени! — Мне, не знаю… полагается преисполниться благодати и испытать прилив сил?

— Вообще-то да, — начал Азирафель негодующе, — если верить хроникам, рыцари всегда испытывали нечто подобное, и я решительно не понимаю…

— Он не рыцарь, — оборвал Кроули. — Просто смертный, которому не оставили выбора — только умереть или стать героем, вот он и стал.

— Это одно и то же!

Впервые в жизни Тони видел со стороны то, что так часто переживал, не задумываясь: как двое сцепляются намертво, и каждое слово, острое, как крючок или зубцы шестерёнки, притягивает их друг к другу всё сильней. Сколько раз вот так же они ругались со Стивом — спорили, настаивали, возражали, хотели и не могли согласиться, с каждым новым поворотом сходясь всё тесней, и всё-таки недостаточно тесно? Сколько раз он обнаруживал себя задыхающимся от злости, разгорячённым, взвинченным, полным огня, который мог разжечь только Стив и никто, кроме Стива! Сколько раз видел отсветы того же пламени в глазах, красивее и страшнее которых и представить себе было нельзя: чуть отвлечёшься, оступишься, дашь себе волю — и рухнешь в осколки неба, нестерпимо режущие, невыразимо прекрасные? Сколько раз…

— …какая разница! — донеслось словно бы издалека, и длинный палец Кроули, мелькнув в качающемся свете, поставил в воздухе уверенную точку. — Если ты сам не видишь, что он наполовину наш, да что там наполовину, он почти отчаялся, и…

— Он душу готов положить за своих друзей! — послышалось в ответ, и Тони хотел было сказать, что уж это-то само собой разумеется, если б только друзья — один конкретный друг и гораздо больше, чем друг, принял предложенное, а не отбросил прочь — звонкое и пустое, как щит, звенящая медь, поющий кимвал… знать бы ещё, что за кимвал такой, хотя, конечно, это и не важно. — Не смей даже говорить, что он ваш! Мне казалось, мы перестали делить смертных на ваших и наших!

Когда совсем рядом с тобой ссорятся два ангела, один из которых к тому же желтоглаз и змееуст, а над пухлыми плечами второго вот-вот раскинутся грозные крылья, самое лучшее — не отсвечивать. Тони так и сделал: выбрался из-за импровизированного верстака, который собрал, когда ещё была надежда починить корабль и вернуться, и…

И замер, обдумывая одну простую идею, пришедшую в голову только сейчас — бог знает, почему не раньше. В буквальном смысле знает: если верить Азирафелю, Он знает всё.

— Вы оба, — пробормотал он. В рубке пахло серой и розами, первым дождём, только что сотворённым и потому ещё не опробованным, и первым огнём с небес, и лилиями долин, и благоуханием Ливана. Его не слышали, но Тони всё равно попытался, — вы, двое! Когда закончите — не забудьте захлопнуть дверь!

Тугой шелест змеиных чешуй был ему ответом. Над свивающимися кольцами мелькнула белая длиннопалая рука, погладила змия с истинно ангельской нежностью, и Тони, торопливо зажмурившись, нырнул в темноту чужого корабля, торопясь убраться подальше.

Было у него чувство, что лучше не становиться между змием и ангелом его. А кроме того, было полно работы и парочка новых идей. Удивительно, как много приходит в голову, если вышвырнуть из неё, как старую мебель с захламлённого чердака, неуклюжие пыльные глупости вроде «я всё перепробовал, не получилось», «наверное, это конец» и, особенно, «нет никакой надежды». Может, пафос Азирафеля и был чрезмерным, но ангел, сам того не ожидая, показал ему гораздо больше, чем прописную истину, набранную пылающими заглавными буквами на ближайшей стене.

Он показал надежду. Они оба показали, и если уж смогли эти двое…

Небула спала, свернувшись в клубок, гораздо больше похожий на комплект тщательно сложенных запчастей, чем на живую девушку. Тони постучал её по серебристо-синему плечу, подумал, что Небула, конечно, не согласится, но что её получится уговорить, и предложил недопитую бутылку кока-колы — поистине райского нектара! — стоило Небуле открыть глаза.

— Держи, — сказал он и прибавил, предвосхищая вопросы, — есть ещё одна идея, которую мы не пробовали. 

— А ещё есть воздух, — с завидным самообладанием заметила Небула, принимая дар. — Что происходит?

— Да так, вмешательство непостижимости, — Тони постучал себя по груди. — Мне нужна будет помощь, чтобы вытащить из себя броню. Я всё это время думал не с того места: нам нужно не чинить корабль, а направить его в правильную сторону. По умолчанию каждый элемент костюма настроен на соседний, но если снять эти настройки и совместить броню с теми элементами, гм, тебя… 

— Старк, — просто сказала Небула, — я даже не буду пытаться понять, что ты сейчас имеешь в виду, но делай, что задумал. Это лучше, чем болтаться здесь, а кроме того… — она замолчала. — Неважно.

Тони кивнул и прислушался. В рубке вроде бы стихло, а дышалось так и вовсе легко, как никогда: куда бы ни делись те двое, до чего бы ни договорились, а большего с них не стал бы требовать и самый алчный и неблагодарный смертный… тьфу ты. Человек. Может, смерти тоже придётся подвинуться — а может быть, и нет, — но Тони собирался попытаться.

— Ладно, — сказал он и поднялся, прикидывая, получится ли запустить систему навигации. С тем, что Небула способна будет использовать репульсоры, вопросов не было никаких: конечно, способна. — Ладно, леди. Давайте вернёмся домой. 

— Это ты сейчас с кораблём беседуешь? — поинтересовалась Небула и, удивлённо хмыкнув, подняла с пола белое потрёпанное перо. — Откуда это?

— Потом объясню, — у Тони буквально руки чесались приступить, и он поторопился в опустевшую рубку. Рыцарь, да? Защитник Земли? Смешно, конечно, но что поделать, если правда? Если конец света — не строчка из старых книг и не угроза, которую религиозные институты используют, чтобы хорошенько напугать доверчивое человечество, а простая объективная реальность? — У нас тут были гости. Думаю, мы ещё встретимся… когда-нибудь.

Чего у Небулы было не отнять, так это способности принимать вещи такими, какими те были — без ахов, вздохов, расспросов и бессмысленного сопротивления реальности. Тони ей даже чуточку завидовал. Она только кивнула и постучала себя по плечу.

— Я однажды потерялась, и он сломал мне руку, а в протез встроил систему слежения, — сказала она. — Может, удастся и её использовать.

— Я совсем не хочу разбирать тебя на части, — сказал Тони. — Это неэтично и лучше уж себя, к такому я хотя бы привык.

— А к помощи друга? — сощурилась Небула. — Нет? Я так и знала. Привыкай, Старк. И к тому, что можешь оказаться прав — тоже.

Всё время, пока Тони работал, по миллиметру сшивая то одну, то другую цепь контактов, за его спиной, в кружащейся величественной пустоте разгорался рассвет. Может быть, он не шёл ни в какое сравнение с теми рассветами, которыми можно насладиться, если стережёшь Восточные Врата Эдема, и уж конечно, он был хуже любого рассвета над городом, если смотреть с верхней площадки Башни — но Тони не был в претензии.

Когда позади у тебя долгий путь из ошибок и побед, под руками — шанс на спасение ближнего своего (и Тони обязательно его поцелует, этого ближнего, упрямого, как мул, и прекрасного, как самый восхитительный из плодов познания, пусть даже это будет последним, что он успеет сделать в жизни), а впереди — Армагеддон, который следует предотвратить, любой свет окажется лучше тьмы. 

— Готово, — сказал он, наконец. Корабль тихо дрожал, весь залитый лучами чужого солнца; Тони дрожал тоже, от усталости и нетерпения. — Ну, Кэп, если только мы не сгорим по пути, будь готов к смоквам.

— Что-что? — невнятно спросила Небула. Часть её лица тоже ушла на починку корабля, как Тони ни отбивался. — Какие ещё смоквы?

— Спелые, — буркнул Тони и взялся за штурвал, в последний раз наспех прогоняя все расчёты. По всему выходило, что он должен оказаться прав, не может не оказаться прав… и с небольшой помощью Его, раз Он всё-таки существует, хотя признавать это ужасно некомфортно… — Держись, девочка, мы летим домой.

Корабль вздрогнул и метнулся вперёд так, что Тони швырнуло затылком о переборку, и он уже привычным мгновенным движением, рефлексом, полученным путём горького опыта, убрал язык подальше от зубов. Ничего нет противнее, чем плеваться кровью, когда треснешься головой и прикусишь что-нибудь.

Но он не треснулся. Что-то мягкое, упругое, невидимое подхватило его и, поддержав, бесшумно убралось восвояси. 

— Когда я буду приглашать Стива пройтись вечерком, — пробормотал Тони, выравнивая штурвал, — отпраздновать отмену Армагеддона и всё такое прочее — сделайте милость, парни, отвернитесь.

За левым плечом шипяще рассмеялись и тут же стихли. Только двигатель старого, потрёпанного, одной силой разума и упорства летящего корабля — и ещё немножечко Его волей, но Тони отказывался об этом думать, хватало и молчаливой благодарности, — гудел ровно и уверенно, унося их домой.


End file.
